


Rex Duodecim Angelus - God Tier Version

by AlternativeImaginativeBrand



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ashen Romance | Auspistice, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/F, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, Multi, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-03 22:44:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlternativeImaginativeBrand/pseuds/AlternativeImaginativeBrand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suppose the troll's timeline was a doomed timeline itself? Maybe it was another branch off of the main timeline, in which they obtained the Ultimate Reward. What if the Trolls were at God Tier when they fought the Black King? How would the battle be different and what would the impact be on them and their erstwhile relationships?</p>
<p>An old book in his friend's library may hold the answers for a different version of John, who never met the trolls and doesn't know who they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rex Duodecim Angelus - God Tier Version

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, there's quite a bit to say, isn't there? Well I listened to the song "Rex Duodecim Angelus" and I thought "Why not?"
> 
> Also, some alerts for you. For the sake of a certain friend of mine, I'm going to add some pairings I know she likes but that I wouldn't necessarily have thought of myself. I'll tell her in advance but you'll all have to read and find out for yourself. 
> 
> Also, shameless product placement alert. They're making a flash video for this song since there is none. They need some artists. If you want to help, sign up here: http://rexduodecimangelus.wikispaces.com/

John Egbert did not believe in Angels. He might believe in Nicholas Cage being a good actor, or he might believe in games that could pull him out of his own world into its flawless programming (in a plot twist stolen directly from the Matrix) but for whatever reason he didn't believe in Angels.

None of his friends could understand why. Because none of them was a God-loving Bible-holding church attendant, but even outside of the Bible there were many instances of Angels or potential for Angels to appear.

John Egbert was not a sceptic. He may not have been completely gullible, but when you're willing to watch _Con Air_ so many times, it's hard for others not to believe that your intelligence might not be the freshest fruit from the Tree of Knowledge.

So one would wonder what the hell John Egbert was doing in his friend Rose's house examining a book that was all about Angels. It's name, _Thus The Lord sent us Angels: A Book on the Gods who created the Universe_ , was a catchy one, and a pretty good indicator as to its contents.

One would be even more confused as to the content of the book. It was not, as its name and Rose's interests may have suggested, about HP Lovecraft's interpretation of Angels, although if it was that would be awesome. It was about just twelve Angels who were sent by a Higher Power to create the Universe, which looked a lot like a frog on this book's cover, and had since departed to live in a great Hive in the Sky.

And that was before we even got around to mentioning the situation in which he had come upon this book. It was soul-crushing. Currently, he was in the home of his friend, Rose Lalonde. Nothing unusual so far. He was in her room and she was taking a nap. Potentially creepy, but still believable. They had been inducted into the world of a video game called Sburb and if they could not finish it in time they would live out the rest of their lives in perpetual twilight. WAIT WHAT?!

But perhaps this tale should be told from the beginning, at least from John's point of view. He **is** the primary subject of this quest. It's surprising really, but the story isn't even about him specifically. It's about twelve heroes from another realm and how they were responsible for this universe's creation. John and his friends Rose, Dave and Jade were engaged in their own quest to create a universe, but John himself is the only important one in terms of the story arc as you are about to read.

In a doomed offshoot of his timeline, John and his friends would encounter these heroes, known as Trolls. They would alternatively fight each other, make friends with each other and perhaps most unexpectedly of all, they would fall in love with each other, in a variety of ways and circumstances. For the Trolls, having been trapped in an unwinnable game, were left with nothing to do but to go after the Humans and hope for a more successful outcome. Eventually they attempted to meet, but were caught up in a vicious cycle of death and destruction. The final result is unknown to me, but I can tell you that this didn't happen in this particular scenario. The kids have never met the Trolls and the little game has been working out better for everyone that way.

I'm an incurable romantic, but even I can set aside what would be more personally satisfying for the more beneficial method of doing things. It doesn't matter at all if there are more interesting romances if the universe is going to end and there's nothing you can do about it.

Even if I'd like to have my cake and eat it, I can't, and anyway this is a nicer story for me. It's more mystical. There's more legendary items in it. And I do like a good God Tier....

Now, before I hear anyone doubting my word, I want to tell you that I have a knowledge that both is vast and great as well as a reputation for being completely honest about everything. So you must believe every word I tell you if you seek to know the truth.

\---

John picked up the book and examined the table of contents. For such a big book, it surprised him that this book had only 42 chapters. It looked like it could've held more than 75 at least. He quickly decided to discard that thought and opened the book at the beginning.

" _The Legend of Skaia_ ", it read. "Long ago, in a realm outside of ours, there existed a kingdom of dazzling beauty. It was a radiant golden city with towers and bridges and fountains as far as the eye could see. This kingdom was known as Prospit."

John looked up from the book in surprise. Prospit was a part of the game session he was involved in, wasn't it? Could it be that these so-called Angels were merely players within this game who could fly and had wings? He shook it off and continued reading.

"This city was inhabited by pure white, chess piece-like people and ruled by the White Queen and White King, as was appropriate. They had a society based around the worship of a being called the Genesis Frog, aka Bilious Slick. The Speaker of the Vast Croak, as it were, was a sentient universe in amphibious form, who was responsible for their creation and adored by the people.

"Nevertheless, Prospit was a city divided, and without purpose. Its existence was bleak, its future without need or any achievement to make. So the One who saw them, the One known as Bilious Slick, sent down his final creation, to grant them virtue and love. The great orbital known as Skaia."

Again, John was surprised by the presence of a segment of his session in this book. What was it about? Who were these so-called Angels? And what exactly was Earth's fate to be in all this? ' _Guess I just have to keep reading to find out_ ,' he thought.

"Skaia was a perfect sphere in both symmetry and beauty. A great blue mass of cloud and spirograph, a dormant crucible of unlimited creative potential, sort of a Universe in foetal form, if you will. Bilious Slick told them that soon a new Genesis Frog would come and become one with Skaia, harnessing its infinity to become a new universe, and thus usher in great hope and fortune.

"But like all foetuses, Skaia needed time for Bilious Slick's successor to arrive. And there would always be those who coveted the destruction of life. Thus Prospit was entrusted with this divine duty: To defend Skaia and buy it more time. The Prospitans rejoiced and accepted their noble task, but had no idea that it was the very task assigned to them that would create said threats in the first place.

"They do say that 'The closer you are to the light, the greater and deeper the shadow you throw' and this is true. In becoming a kingdom of pure light, Prospit's shadow was cast across the Great Veil, where it landed around the outside of the Incipisphere. This kingdom was cast in a permanent shadow, from its obsidian towers and bridges to its residents to the Black Queen and Black King who ruled it. This kingdom was the mirror reflection of Prospit in every way. It despised Bilious Slick and coveted Skaia's destruction. This maelstrom of nihilism was known as Derse."

John nodded, this was definitely a Sburb session, there could be no doubt. He wondered if the book's author had dreamt about this or something. He had no idea.

"Derse was far from Prospit, but the battleships they possessed allowed the Dersites to fly to Skaia. They were prepared to destroy the great crucible but the Prospitans met them in battle. The battle was long, arduous and it appeared that the Prospitans were about to lose. But then, suddenly, a voice called out to the armies of Prospit and Derse alike."

"The voice was that of a child, innocent and not hateful. But it did not belong to any particular being. No, this voice, though that of a child, had no gender. It was the voice of Skaia itself.

"Skaia didn't want to see two kingdoms fight for its favour. Instead, it created a chessboard at its core, and told the kings of each kingdom to assume their places at either end. Using their sceptres with orbs twelve-fold, They would now fight for Skaia's fate.

"The Kings fought each other with vim and vigour. Each was confident in his strength and abilities, though in reality they were perfectly matched. The sides fought long and hard, but they were in a stalemate.

"What no one ever stopped to consider was that Skaia and its creator were not actually rooting for either of them."

John put the book down on the table and blinked for several minutes. The crucible wasn't even backing its own defenders? ' _Damn_ ,' he thought. ' _That's **cold** , Skaia_.' He picked the book back up and went on.

"Bilious Slick was aware that in order to have a universe of near-perfection, he would need light and darkness to be in balance. That meant that the fate of Skaia must be affected deeply by the fight between light and darkness yet its nature must be completely independent of it. In order to accomplish this, it would have to comprise not of light or darkness, but of the primal forces of nature. These forces were harnessed by the Genesis Frog and grafted into Aspects, the mechanics of which would in turn be affected and channelled through a system of twelve fighter types. These 12 Classes and Aspects were interchangeable, but those within this book are set in stone. Once initiated, never stopped.

"The ones who would come to this session were known before they arrived. It would only become apparent just how predetermined they were when they emerged to the final battlefield, legendary weapons in hand, godly robes on themselves and glorious wings emerging from their back. They were meant for what came, and what they achieved.

"Twelve individuals, each with their own contribution to make to the success of the battle and the universe they would create. This text is one concerning their tale, their sacrifice and all that they achieved."

John was engrossed. He just had to know more. He counted to three and then turned to the next chapter.


End file.
